At present, communicators are being developed which, in addition to ordinary mobile station functions, also have data processing facilities, which enable, e.g., the maintenance of a calendar, and the sending of a fax message and electronic mail. The communicators may have or may support several different applications like organiser type devices. One type of communicator has been presented in Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,656, comprising a user interface having a traditional alpha-numeric keyboard-like keyboard with which it is easier to type, e.g., text messages. In the publication in question, the keyboard has been implemented by means of a touch display. However, as traditional mobile phones develop, especially as the user interface and displays develop further, also more advanced operations will be possible by a traditional mobile phone like device.
Publication WO 94/23394 presents an electronic greeting card communication system, comprising an electronic mail server for a communicator having different types of greeting cards, which can be browsed and sent to a similar communicator, for example, by using radio communication. A drawback of the system is that the greeting cards in question can only be sent to a similar communicator. Therefore, the sender should know whether or not the receiver has a communicator supporting the greeting card communication system. In addition, for the implementation of the system, an off-line electronic mail server, for storing different types of greeting cards, should be separately connected to the network for the service in question. Another drawback is that, because the system uses ordinary radio communication to transmit greeting cards, the telephone line of the communicator is engaged during transmission. By means of the communicator, presented in the publication, graphic images including hand written text can be transmitted. The transmission of such an image or a mere hand written message is quite slow due to the large amount of information. Publication WO 94/23394 only discusses the sending of information relating to one application or service, i.e. a greeting card application. As communicator-like devices have several different applications a problem arises of how to send and handle information in relation to different applications. In the WO publication a separate electronic mail server has been arranged for the specific greeting card service. However, providing a separate electronic mail server for each application of a communicator would lead to a rather complicated and expensive solution. And even then one would face the problem of how to handle information relating to different services in the terminal device, e.g. in the communicator.